Teasing
by aawall
Summary: Marvey fan fiction in which Harvey has been teasing Mike who has had enough.


It was late, everyone had already left the office. Everyone except Mike and Harvey. Mike was in the file room, carefully checking every detail of a file Harvey needed for their case. He had a bad day, he'd read through the same file like 10 times but he just couldn't focus, he couldn't clear his mind. He'd just ended the first good relationship he'd had for what? Some missed placed feelings for his emotionless boss that would never be reciprocated? And now he couldn't go home, he knew that Rachael would be there just to shout at him some more. After the eleventh or twelfth read through of the file Mike decided to drop it off in Harvey's office, thinking the man had gone. Meanwhile, in his office, Harvey stood leaning against the front of his desk looking at a file. As Mike reached Harvey's office and saw him inside it, he felt an unwanted flutter of butterflies in his tummy. He stopped walking. This man had been teasing him for the last few weeks, playing with his emotions to the point that he thought he should end things with the girl that he loved. He took a deep breath and carried on to the door. When he got there he paused then knocked on the door. With his eyes fixed on the file Harvey slowly lifted his head before flicking his eyes up to look towards the door. As he saw Mike stood waiting for permission, the corners of his mouth tilted upward slightly. He flicked his head up to invite him in and Mike immediately entered. "What are you doing here so late?" Harvey asked as he dropped the file he was reading on his desk behind him. "I was just sorting the file you wanted." Mike said holding it up as he walked towards the desk. He leaned across Harvey and carefully placed the file on the desk. Just as he let go of it Harvey quickly grabbed his hand. Mike rolled his head to the side, looking at Harvey's hand wrapped around his own. He let his head fall back and round, with his head straight Mike looked straight at Harvey, whose face was only centimeters away from his own. "Harvey? What are you doing?" Harvey tilted his head and said with slightly devilish eyes, "What do you want me to do?" He smirked, but Mike wasn't too impressed, he pulled his hand away and turned his head away. Harvey pushed himself off of the desk edge and took a step closer to Mike. He licked his lips and tilted his head, looking Mike up and down. "Well?" Harvey said raising his eyebrows. Beginning to give in, Mike looked Harvey up and down. He then shook his head and slowly took a few steps back before turning around. Quickly Harvey grabbed his arm "Mike" he said in a sort of inviting, and convincing way. Mike stopped, but only for a second until he pulled his arm from Harvey's grasp and continued to leave his office. Harvey looked confused, he hadn't expected Mike to just walk away. "Where are you going?" Mike didn't answer, he just kept walking.

Mike was stood in his cubicle, packing away his things. He was angry not just at Harvey but at himself; he had let Harvey worm his way into his heart and ruin his relationship with Rachael. He broke her heart and for what? So that he didn't have to feel guilty when he let Harvey tease him? He'd had enough. He was done. But then Harvey walked in. He stopped a few cubicles down and tilted his head again, though this time with a different expression. "You know I didn't need that file until tomorrow afternoon right?" Harvey said, he had gone back to speaking in his serious voice, no longer a flirty one. Mike didn't look up, he just kept packing his stuff and trying to tidy his desk up. "What's going on?" Mike could detect something in Harvey's voice that he rarely heard… concern.

"I, um…" Mike stopped, he looked up towards the ceiling and took a deep breath. "I broke up with Rachael." Harvey clenched his jaw, not knowing what to think or say he just froze. A moment of silence passed. Mike sighed, "Do you even care?!" Harvey still didn't know how to react, he just stood and stared. "Cus I just ruined a great relationship because of… because of you!"

"I… I don't…"

"What?!" Mike was angry, and Harvey's lack of response only made it worse. "Well Harvey? Anything to say? Or are you just gonna carry on like it's nothing? Are you gonna just keep screwing with my head making me think that you feel the same way?!" Harvey took slow steps towards the front of Mike's cubical. He put his hands apart to lean on it, then looked Mike in the eyes. "I'm sorry" Mike frowned. "You're what?! So this was all a joke?! Is that what you…?" Harvey leant over and grabbed Mike's tie to pull him into a kiss, cutting him off as he did. Slowly Mike's frown disappeared as he put a hand on Harvey's neck and let himself kiss him back. Without letting his lips part from Harvey's, Mike quickly made his way around the cubicle to be on the same side as him. The two men stopped kissing and rapped their arms around each other. Harvey buried his head into the crook of Mike's neck. "I'm sorry that I love you."


End file.
